The Holiday Realization
by Desda Ryelle
Summary: Yayy I updated! Hermione is invited to spend the remainder of her holiday at the burrow, and she finally realizes that she is in love with George. And what will happen after they get back to school? Title i
1. Default Chapter

Dear Hermione,   
  
Please come and spend the end of summer with us! It might be easier if we*sniff* were all together. Harry's coming and we'll have a jolly time! (When we're not bemoaning our existence.) Come whenever, and if we're not home, it's unlocked.  
-George  
  
  
Hermione read the letter over again and bit back an un-Hermione-like squeal. Spend the rest of vacation with the Weasleys! Oh joy! She ran down the stairs and landed ungracefully on her feet.   
"Mum, Mum! Can I spend the remainder of the summer holidays with Ron and Harry and Ron's family at the Burrow? Please don't say no, please don't!"  
Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter in surprise. As a rule, Hermione was calm and composed. Today seemed to be the exception.  
"Well of course, Hermione. You've spent the last few weeks of holidays with Ron before, and I don't see any reason why to forbid you this year. When would you like to go?"  
"As soon as I get my bags packed," Hermione said promptly.   
"Well, perhaps tomorrow would be a better bet," Mrs. Granger laughed. I'm sure that your father would like to say good-bye to you, and it would be nice to have one last evening together before Christmas, eh?"  
Hermione blushed. "Well, of course," she said. "I was just joking."  
"Hmm. Is my Hermione getting interested in boys?"  
"NO! I just... haven't seen Ron or Harry or Ginny or the twits in a long time!"  
"I see." Mrs. Granger said, getting that 'I know what you think I don't' look on her face.  
"Well!" Hermione said brightly. "I think that I shall go pack."  
Hermione turned on her heel and left the room quickly, with Mrs. Granger chuckling as she watched her go. 


	2. Exploding Snap

Hermione stood outside the burrow nervously. 'Why am I nervous? I don't need to be nervous! It's just the Weasley's!'   
The door was flung open.   
"Hermione! We were hoping that you'd come today!" George cried.  
"Yeah," Ron said with a crooked smile. "Fred and George here were so bored that they were sitting around the window, watching for you."  
George blushed, and Fred punched Ron in the arm. "Yeah, well, I was just passing by. George was the one who was actually watching."  
A strange, unnamed hope rose up in Hermione, but she pushed it back down again quickly.   
"Um, guys?" Hermione laughd. "Would you mind letting me in?"  
George blushed even redder, but Fred and Ron just laughed and moved aside.  
"No, he's coming on Wednesday, two days from now." George informed her.  
Hermione smiled at him, deciding not to mention the fact that she was well aware that Wednseday was two days from now.  
"Just drop your trunk in here, Hermione," Ron invited. "Mom'll have a cow if we don't come in a nd say hello."  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione sang as she gave her a hug. "How are you?"  
"Oh I'm fine! And how are you?"  
Hermione replied that she, too, was fine.  
"Well," Mrs. WEasley beamed, "Ginny is with her father, so you'll have to put up with my pack of boys for now- not that a pretty young thing like you will mind that! Percy is upstairs doing some work, and I'm sure that Ron and the twins will help you to your Ginny's room, right boys?"  
Ron nodded angelically, shielding Fred and George putting Canary Creams in the cupboard. Mrs. Weasley beamed upon them all, then shooed them out of her kitchen.  
"C'mon, Ron and twits, show me to my chamber." Hermione said with a grand air.  
"Twits? Us?" Fred said looking like an offended chicken. "Why, we aren't twits, are we, Gred?"  
"I know that I'm not, but I'm not so sure about you, Feorge." George laughed.  
"Whatever," Fred shook his head. " Let's get her stuff, George." Turning to Hermione, he explained, "Your room is right next to ours, so you'll have to depend on us tonight. Ginny's going to be at her friend's house tonight- she'll be hopping mad when realizes that she missed you coming."  
"Well, I'm not so sure that I'd want to depend on you two's help, but okay," Hermione teased. "Lead on!"  
Unnoticed by either of them, Fred slipped a an open pack of Exploding Snap into her trunk, knowing that they would explode inside of it. George was too busy glaring at Ron, who was talking to Hermione, and looking at Hermione to notice.  
A/N So, what will happen when Hermione finds the cards in her trunk? What seems to be a little occurence will have a much bigger effect! 


	3. Hermione's Breakdown

A/N Okay,, when I went to upload this I realized that one pack of exploding snap wouldn't do it, so I decided to have Fred put in a couple dunbombs and some Filibusters No-Heat wet start fireworks in there, along with a water bottle, which the exploding snap would blast open. K? K.  
  
They came into the living room and all sat down. Hermione and Ron were laughing about something, and George wad still galring. Fred was looking at George with a thoughtful expression on his face. SUddenly, Fred's expression grew mischevious.  
Hermione finally noticed George glaring at Ron.  
"Have you had a nice summer so far, George?" she politely inquired.  
"Erm... yes... I think so... better now..." he managed.  
Hermione looked at him quizzically while Fred grinned. Once again, his birthday had come early.  
"So, George," Fred said lazily. "Angelina said she might come down soon... What do you say we go do something?"   
George looked awake for the first time.  
"Ha! You kidding? I don't want to play gooseberry- especially not with you two!"   
"Who says you have to?" Fred said significantly, looking at Hermione and waggling his eyebrows. Hermione, catching his meaning, blushed. George, startled, jumped, then glared at Fred. There was an awkward silence until Ron, confused, asked, "Hey, why'd everyone stop talking all suddenlike for?"  
Fred, George and Hermione sweatdrop. (A/N Oh yeah... HP isn't anime... oh welL!)  
Well, Hermione said brightly, I think I'll go unpack..."  
She left the room ubruptly. Fred sniggered, and George looked at him suspiciously.   
"Fred..." he started, then thought better of it and simply followed Hermione out.  
Ron, confused, asked "Hey, why'd they leave?"  
Fred sighed, then went over to Ron. "Ron , you might as well learn this now as later. Big girls and big boys..."  
****  
  
George was outside Hermione's roon when he heard her scream and run out into the hall. WHen she saw him she grabbed him, shaking wiolently. Reflexively, George put his arms around her.  
"What happened, Hermione?" he asked urgently.  
"My... my... trunk... it exploded!!"  
'Fred, you idiot! I'll kill him... ' George thouhgt angrily.  
He led Hermione over to a chair where they sat down(Hermione wouldn't let go) and he tried to soothe her and not think about how wonderful she smelled or how light and soft she felt.  
Percy came out of his room, irritated.  
"What on earth is going on? I happened to be oncentrating very hard, a little peace and- oh." as he saw Hermione, "What happened?"  
"Fred, that idiot, made her trunk explode when she opened it," George said with barely controlled fury in his voice.  
Percy looked at him sternly. "Are you quite certain that you had nothing to do with this, George?"   
"Do you think I would scare her like this?" He asked angrily, his arms tightening around her. She looked up, calmer now.  
"Are you okay, Hermione?" He asked her softly. "Let's take you downstair's to Mum, alright?"  
SHe nodded, still visibly shaken.  
****  
  
In the kitchen, he handed her over reluctantly to Mrs. Weasley. He told her the story and her eyes snapped with fury. SHe started to go into the living room when George stopped her.  
"If you don't mind, Mum, I'll deal with this," he said, his vouice low.  
Mrs. Weasley looked at him. She seemed as if she would've smiled knowingly, if it wasn't for hermione.As it was, she just nodded. Then she turned back to Hermione.   
"Here, love, drink some of this nice soup..."  
George looked back on his way out, and had a brief, intense wish that he could say taht very same thing to Hermione, exactly worded. Then he shook himself and walked out.  
Hermione meekly drank the soup. She had a bit more color in her face, then she grinned.  
"What dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously.  
"Good thing all my books were in another bag!"  
  
A/N I just remember Harry CAN"T go to the Weasley b/c of Dumblydore and Voldie... but I shall let him anyways!  
  
Disclaimer. Don't own nuthin'. (Actually, that's a double negative. I do own something, but those are just chickens. What I don't own is Harry Potter and friends. Hey, I wonder if you have to buy them, likw Barbie's friends... Hey, you do, don't you! I saw a George at Wal-Mart... I'd buy him way before Potter!) 


	4. Do Your Worst

'"-AND YOU ENDANGERED HERMIONE'S HEALTH, NOT INCLUDING HER THINGS, WHICH I ONLY BARELY MANAGED TO RESCUE, GAVE US A BAD REPUTATION, WE WERE LUCKY HER PARENTS LET HER STAY WITH US AT ALL, AND YOU HAD TO GO DO THAT TO HER, I'M SO ASHAMED OF YOU! YOU HAD A BETTER UPBRINGING THAN THAT, PERCY, BILL AND CHARLIE NEVER GAVE US SUCH TROUBLE! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, AND STAY OUT UNTIL I DECIDE WHAT TO DO WITH YOU!" Mrs. Weasly finally finished ranting at Fred after about a half an hour, and he slunk to his room like a dog with its tail between it's legs. Mrs, Weasley, while letting George do his worst, still wanted to scream at Fred. She didn't punish him, just yelled, and let George do the rest. Hermione and Ron were laughing at him in the living room, then they went into the kitchen, as Fred had postponed their supper.  
"Could you please pass the biscuits, George?" Hermione asked, smiling at George, who stuttered and handed them, staring at her. Hermione giggled a little, and took a biscuit.  
"Hey all," Ron said through a mouthful of food, "What about Quidditch tomorrow morning? Harry isn't here yet, but we could go two against two, with Hermione."  
"Oh no, you know I don't play- I don't even know how to play, other than the basic rules, you can't really learn this from the ground reading!"  
"Oh, come ON Hermione, it's not that hard! You could learn in a second! And we need another player!"  
"Well, get someone to teach me then!"  
"Fine, I will!"  
George sputtered into his glass of milk. "Come on Ron, she should learn from an expert!" Then remembering he was shy, he blushed.  
Hermione smirked. "Such as you? Do your worst."  
George grinned, up to the challenge.  
  
A/N- Ok, if you haven't noticed, in this one I'm NOT going along with the fifth book, I'm just going to finish it out in the vein I've been going in. This isn't the most plot-ful fic if you've noticed, so just bear with me. Thanks to my darling T.E.S.P. for making me write more! 


End file.
